


Bringing Voyager Home

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maquis, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager has now been missing for 7 years, when Lieutenant Tom Paris sent out another call trying to get their ship help to come home, he reaches the Maquis flagship and the Captain says she will be seeing him in 2 hours.  AU setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek Voyager, I don’t own anything to do with Star Trek, I don’t own Chakotay, I don’t own the Maquis, but I own the idea that they are a race not a renegade group, I own the U.S.S.Maquis, I own Akadeanna. Maquis Crew Presentation also belongs to me

Akadeanna sat in her ready room onboard the U.S.S.Maquis _her_ ship, though it had been her twin brother’s ship, but then the Val Jean disappeared with him onboard and so now after finishing studying command and medical at Maquis Academy with the rank of Fleet Admiral, the Egyptian woman knew there was only one ship that needed her in the command chair her brother’s ship.

 

She sipped on a glass of Romulan ale as she read some reports from her crew, she was glad the treaty was signed between Starfleet and the Maquis as now both groups were searching for Voyager and the Val Jean; they had only recently gotten word that Voyager and the Val Jean were sent to the Delta Quadrant and that the Val Jean was destroyed to help Voyager, but no one could tell her if there were any casualties among the Maquis so she didn’t know if her brother was alive or not.

 

As she set the pad down to give her eyes a rest there was a beep on her desktop viewer, but she couldn’t ignore it as a Starfleet lieutenant appeared on the screen and he said “This is Lieutenant Tom Paris contacting any federation or Maquis ship receiving me, I am an officer on the ship known as Voyager. Please respond if you are hearing this.”

 

Akadeanna nearly spit out the mouthful of Romulan Ale she had, but she swallows it before touching the screen to answer the call and she says, “This is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk of the U.S.S.Maquis I’m reading you Mr. Paris, go ahead.” The lieutenant she saw on the screen seemed relieved as he finally received an answer to the call that they had been sending out and he says, “I am glad we’ve finally reached someone. Are you Admiral aware of Voyager and our situation?”

 

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Please just call me Akadeanna I am not one for formalities not even with lower ranks like you, I am aware of Voyager and we are only recently receiving information on Voyager.” Tom asks, “Are there questions you want to ask?” Akadeanna closes her sky blue eyes fighting the tears as she had to ask about her baby brother and she asks, “I want to know is it true the Val Jean was sent to the Delta Quadrant with Voyager and is now destroyed?”

 

Tom was startled at the Admiral’s reaction, but he figured the Val Jean was important to her and he says, “Yes it is true the Val Jean was sent here to the Delta Quadrant with us and it is now destroyed. Her crew now serves on Voyager. What’s wrong?” Akadeanna’s sky blue eyes open at his words relieved that the crew now served Voyager and she asks, “Before I tell you please I got to know about her Captain Chakotay. Is he ok? Is he alive?”

 

Tom was more shocked hearing that the Admiral wanted to know about their First Officer, but he wasn’t one to pry and he says, “He’s doing quite well, he now serves as our First Officer; he recently got married to another one of our officers named Ensign Harry Kim.”

 

Akadeanna wipes a stray tear from her eye, but she was happy hearing her baby brother was alive and she says, “Thank you Tom you don’t know how much it means to hear that he’s alive. I’m happy he’s married.” Tom let his curiosity get the better of himself this time especially when he saw the tear from the Admiral and he asks, “Why does the Commander matter so much? I am sorry if I am out of line asking.”

 

Akadeanna wasn’t surprised when he asked that and she asks, “No you’re out of line lieutenant asking me that, but has Chakotay ever spoken of his older sister Akadeanna Hawk?” Tom blinks as he was answered with a question, but he nods and says, “I am glad I didn’t ma’am. Yes he has talks about her all the time. Why do you ask?” Akadeanna gave a genuine smile finally her baby brother did speak of her even after all this time and she says, “Because Tom I am his sister, I am _that_ Akadeanna Hawk the one he spoke of.”

 

Tom was shocked at her words he had thought her name was just coincidental, not that this was Chakotay’s sister! Tom asks, “Do you want me to tell him I’ve spoken to you?” Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No I want to surprise him; can you give me some idea of where in the Delta Quadrant Voyager currently is?”

 

Tom nods at the Admiral’s words about keeping it from Chakotay, but he taps a few buttons hoping it would work and he says, “I have sent you our current location. We are at a standstill right now as we are doing some repairs to our warp drive. Did you receive them?” Akadeanna found a file popup and she touches it and it was coordinates and she looks over them and she saw it was from Lieutenant Tom Paris and she says, “Yes I received them Tom. Please inform your Captain that you’ve reached someone,” she pauses and glances at her clock and she says, “Should be seeing you in about 2 hours.”

 

Tom was confused at her words on seeing him in about 2 hours and he says, “I’m glad you received them. I will inform the Captain, I promise not to tell Chakotay about you. I don’t get what you mean you’ll see me in 2 hours, but I guess I will see you in 2 hours Voyager out.”

 

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “You will see what I mean Mr. Paris. Thank you. U.S.S.Maquis out.” She touches the screen off and stands up straightening her uniform before heading out onto the bridge her mood was joyous, a lieutenant at tactical says, “Admiral on the bridge!” Everyone went to attention and Akadeanna says, “At ease and as you were.”

 

She walked down to the Command Deck and she looks at her helm officer and says, “Ensign set a course for coordinates 847962 Mark 8 max warp, alert the rest of the Maquis Fleet to follow suit at same speed, inform Starfleet,” she pauses and takes a deep breath before saying, “Inform them we’ve found Voyager.” There was an uproar from the bridge at her words and the Lieutenant Commander at her side asks, “What do you mean Admiral?”

 

Akadeanna looks at the officer in the First Officer’s position and says, “While I was reading reports in my Ready Room a call came in from Voyager, those are Voyager’s current coordinates according to a Lieutenant Tom Paris, he says they are stuck there working on repairs.”

 

The Lieutenant Commander was shocked at her words and helm says, “The fleet is ready to depart on your orders.” Akadeanna touched the button opening the communications to all _her_ ships and she says, “This is Admiral Hawk, let’s bring Voyager and her Starfleet and Maquis mixed crew home with course set warp set to max engage when ready, activate your cloaking devices.”

 

She watches the screen as the Maquis ships all disappear and heard the Captain’s call, “Engage!” She also says, “Engage!” All 201 Maquis ships jumped to their maximum warp heading for the place Tom said that they were.

 

_On Voyager_

 

Tom walked onto the bridge from the Turbo Lift and he walks down to the Command Deck, Kathryn Janeway looks at the Lieutenant who seemed in a good mood and she asks, “Well anything Mr. Paris?” Tom took a deep breath and he says, “Yes ma’am I finally reached someone back home; a ship known as the U.S.S.Maquis.”

 

Chakotay moved to the edge of his seat at Tom’s words that was _his_ ship, his main one that Tom said he had reached. Kathryn asks, “What did they say?” Tom says, “Their Fleet Admiral Commanding Officer and I spoke, she was relieved that we were found and asked about,” He pauses and looks at Chakotay and says, “She asked about the Val Jean, I told her everything. She asked for our current coordinates, I gave them to her and told her our situation. She got them and she said she’d see me in 2 hours. I didn’t understand what it meant. Commander do you understand what she could’ve meant?”

 

Chakotay was startled hearing his main ship was now commanded by a woman who was a Fleet Admiral, but he chuckles and says, “Us Maquis have the fastest ships in all 4 Quadrants, they must be by Earth if she says it will take them 2 hours to get here.”


	2. Finding Voyager

2 hours after giving the order 201 Maquis ships dropped out of warp near Voyager, Akadeanna stared at the Intrepid class starship on her viewer and she says, “Lieutenant opening a hailing frequency to Voyager.” The Lieutenant says, “Hailing frequency’s open Voyager is responding a Captain Kathryn Janeway in command.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “On screen.”

 

_On Voyager_

 

Tuvok says, “Captain we are being hailed.” Kathryn Janeway looks up at her security officer and asks, “Where is it coming from Lieutenant?” Tuvok says, “Source unknown.” Kathryn raises a brow and says, “Well on viewer then.”

 

_On the Maquis Flagship_

The screen winked on and a federation Captain stood there and she says, “This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship Voyager to whoever is hailing us, go ahead.” Akadeanna stands up and straightens her Fleet Admiral’s uniform and she says, “My name is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk in command of the Maquis flagship the U. S. S. Maquis, I am the one who spoke to your Lieutenant Tom Paris.”

 

Kathryn was startled at the woman’s words and she looks at Tom who looks from the screen to his Captain and he says, “Yes Captain that’s her.” Kathryn says, “Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you Admiral. I am curious though where is your ship? We are picking up no ships on our sensors.” Akadeanna looks at her brother sitting so proudly in his Federation Commander’s uniform in the First Officer’s chair and she says, “Why don’t you ask my baby brother over there sitting in your First Officer’s chair.”

 

Kathryn was about to question the woman’s words about Chakotay and he stands up tugging on his uniform and he says, “You can’t detect her ship Captain because she’s under cloak, Maquis ships don’t have any cloaking flaws like the Romulans and the Klingons.” He then looks at the woman on the screen and asks, “Where have you been sis?”

 

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Skylar took me to Cybertron after the attack, I woke up there 3 days later.” Chakotay smiles at her words and he says, “I’m glad you are alive. Why didn’t Tom tell me it was you?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I wanted to surprise you bro.” Chakotay smiles and says, “I’m happy for it sis, I don’t think I would’ve believed him. How about you show Voyager you guys over there, I doubt you came alone.”

 

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Of course and you know us too well Chakotay no we didn’t come alone.” She turns and looks at her Lieutenant and says, “Drop cloak inform the others to as well.” The Lieutenant nods and drops their cloak and all the other ships dropped their cloaks as well.

 

Tuvok says, “Captain I am detecting a total of 201 Maquis ships surrounding us, one seems to be a Nova-Class ship and she’s facing us.” Janeway was startled 201 ships! She looks at the Fleet Admiral on the screen and she says, “Chakotay wasn’t kidding when he said you wouldn’t have come alone. We are detecting 201 Maquis Ships and a Nova-Class Ship is facing us.”

 

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Chakotay knows me too well. You are detecting all of us, that is my ship that is facing your ship.” Kathryn was startled still that there were 201 ships and that the Nova-Class one was the ship she was on frequency with, but keeping her composure she says, “I’d like to invite you over to Voyager, if you have an engineering repair team we could use all the help we can get.”

 

Akadeanna smiles and says, “I’d like that Captain, I’ll assemble my engineering team and we will beam over, though you have my Main Engineer already.” Kathryn nods and says, “Meet us in transporter room 1. Voyager out.” Akadeanna says, “We will be there U. S. S. Maquis out.”

 

Akadeanna nods at the lieutenant and the screen went blank and she says, “Have our engineering repair teams report to transporter room 6 I will meet them there, you have the bridge.” The lieutenant nods and says, “Yes ma’am they will be waiting for you there.”

 

Akadeanna nods and walks out of one of the other doors on the bridge and headed for the nearest transporter room, her engineering teams were already waiting for her on the transporter pad and Akadeanna takes her place in the front and she says, “Beam us to Voyager’s transporter room 1.”

 

The Ensign behind the controls says, “Coordinates already set ma’am.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Engerize!” The transporter activated and the room disappeared and 5 minutes later Voyager’s transporter room 1 appeared.


	3. Reunion

As soon as Akadeanna and the engineering teams appeared Chakotay lost all his composure and ran to the Fleet Admiral standing in the front and hugs her tightly and started crying, Akadeanna wraps her arms around her baby brother. Kathryn Janeway was not surprised as her First Officer lost his composure as she had heard too many times about the death of his sister, but she was shocked, but happy as she had heard that she hadn’t died.

 

Kathryn says, “Welcome aboard Voyager Admiral.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thank you Captain Janeway, but please call me Akadeanna.” Kathryn smiles and says, “All right then Akadeanna you may call me Kathryn.” Chakotay finally let go of his sister to let her talk to his Captain.

 

Akadeanna stepped away from her twin and she says, “I’ve brought all my ship’s engineering teams with me to help with Voyager.” Kathryn nods and as she did a Half-Klingon woman stepped forward and she says, “Akadeanna I’ll show our men to engineering if that’s all right with you.” Akadeanna smiles at B’Elanna and says, “Of course Lieutenant they are at your disposal.” B’Elanna barked orders at the officers who follow after her.

 

Kathryn watches her Main Engineer depart with the Engineering teams before asking, “What do you know of our ship Akadeanna?” Akadeanna steps off the transporter pad towards the Federation Captain and she says, “There are things I’m still learning about Voyager; but I know she is a good ship.”

 

Kathryn smiles and says, “Well you’ll have plenty of time to learn about us.” Akadeanna nods and says, “I look forward to it, though my ship will tow you guys back to Federation Space as there is no way you guys could keep up with us at max warp.” Kathryn laughs and says, “Yes your brother says you guys have the fastest ships in all 4 Quadrants.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “It’s true.”

 

She walks towards the exit Kathryn and Chakotay were following after her, Kathryn asks, “What did we miss while we were gone?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “The Maquis and Starfleet have signed a peace treaty, we’ve been working together to find you guys.” Kathryn was shocked at the Admiral’s words about them, but she asks, “Who’s at the forefront of the search? Who’s ship?”

 

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “We both are Starfleet and the Maquis, but it is my ship that’s at the forefront,” she pauses and looks at Chakotay and says, “I wanted my ship to be at the forefront as my brother Commanded the Val Jean, but my ship is actually his ship. The Federation ship at the forefront is the Enterprise-E.” Kathryn was startled hearing the Maquis Flagship was Chakotay’s primary vessel.

 

Chakotay asks, “Why are you her Captain sis?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “After I graduated from the Maquis Academy from the Command and Medical Fields I was given choice of Command and I knew there was only one ship who needed me in their Command Chair your ship, and I was granted Command, I was the one who got the treaty together between us.”

 

Chakotay smiles and says, “You are right she needed you in her chair since I couldn’t be there.” Akadeanna chuckles, but Kathryn asks, “Were you guys in orbit of Earth when Tom reached you?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Yes that’s where we were. How’d you figure that?” Kathryn laughs and says, “Chakotay said since you had commented that it would take you 2 hours to get here that you guys had to be at Earth.”

 

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Well it’s true we were, all 201 of my ships were in orbit of Earth, we were preparing for our next sweep of the Delta Quadrant searching for you guys,” she pauses and laughs before saying, “Even if Tom hadn’t reached me we would’ve found you today.” Kathryn tilts her head and asks, “What do you mean by that?” Akadeanna laughs and says, “Well because this is where we were to start our searching today.”

 

Kathryn laughs too and she says, “Yes then you would’ve found us today. Where would you like to go first?” Akadeanna tilts her head before saying, “Actually the first thing I’d like to do is meet 2 men, I’d like to meet Mr. Tom Paris and I’d like to meet my brother’s husband.” Kathryn says, “They both should be now in the Mess Hall getting something to eat.”

 

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Well then why don’t you lead the way.” Kathryn nods and heads for the turbo lift and they headed for the Mess Hall, but Kathryn asks, “Are you two just named the same as Queen Akadeanna Hawk and her twin brother Prince Chakotay Hawk, Admiral?”

 

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I was wondering when someone would be asking about that. No we aren’t just named the same as them, I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I was The First Queen Of Egypt and Chakotay is the same Prince Chakotay Hawk.” Kathryn was shocked at her words and she says, “You two must be immortal then.”

 

Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes we are, I am an Egyptian Goddess and Chakotay is an Egyptian God.” Kathryn was in awe at her words and stepped out leading the way to the Mess Hall, but she says, “I had heard you were Goddess Of All Animals Akadeanna, but I hadn’t known Chakotay was a God. What is he the God of?”

 

Chakotay says, “I am God Of The Planets And Stars Captain.” Kathryn was impressed at her First Officer’s words and she leads them into the Mess Hall were there were several Starfleet Officers, but there were some Akadeanna recognized as Maquis; and she watched as one Maquis Officer stood up and he says, “Maquis Admiral in the Mess Hall!” Akadeanna watches as each Maquis officer stood up and went to attention and she says, “At ease everyone and as you were.”

 

She watches the ones who stood up relax and then return to what they had been doing. Kathryn asks, “Do you know which officer that was who called it?” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “That was Ensign Kenneth Dalby who called it.” Kathryn was impressed that the Admiral knew who it was.

 

Chakotay had left Akadeanna and Kathryn, but returned a few minutes after Akadeanna had said it with 2 men one an Ensign the other was the Lieutenant who she had spoken to. Akadeanna moves closer to Tom Paris and extends her hand to him and she says, “I’m finally glad to meet the Lieutenant in person I had spoken to.”

 

Tom was startled seeing the Fleet Admiral he had spoken to and had seen on Voyager’s viewer now standing in the Mess Hall and he accepts her hand and shakes it and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you in person Akadeanna, welcome onboard.” Akadeanna smiles and releases Tom’s hand and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you in person as well Tom. The funny thing is if you hadn’t reached me today you guys still would’ve been found.”

 

Tom smiles at her words, but was confused by what she meant when she said they would’ve been found today, but he says, “Permission to speak freely.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Granted.” Tom asks, “What do you mean that we would’ve been found today if I hadn’t reached you?” Akadeanna nods at the 201 ships sitting around Voyager and she says, “We were going to start our search today in this very area. That is what I mean.”

 

Tom blinks that did make sense that’s why they would’ve been found that day, the Maquis ships were going to search that area today and he says, “That does make sense then what you meant.” Chakotay says, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but sis there is someone I want you to meet.” Akadeanna glances at her brother and she says, “No problem Chakotay.”

 

The young ensign stepped forward and he says offering his hand, “So you are Akadeanna the one Chakotay has spoken of, my name is Ensign Harry Kim-Hawk, I guess I am your Brother-In-Law.” Akadeanna stares at the handsome young Ensign and she could see why he stole her twin’s heart and she glances at his hand before hugging him and then she says, “Well welcome to the family Harry.” Harry was startled when the Admiral hugged him, but he hugs her back and says, “Thank you.”

 

Akadeanna releases him and says, “No problem. I can see how you stole my baby brother’s heart you are very handsome and very polite; just I would want for him.” Harry blushes and says, “I am glad you approve Akadeanna.”


	4. Maquis Crew Presentation

Akadeanna started talking with Tom and Harry, not even noticing when the Maquis Officers who were in the Mess Hall all disappeared as they were going to their rooms to change to follow Maquis Tradition.

 

Kathryn walks over to Akadeanna and asks, “Do you know where the Maquis Officers went Akadeanna?” Akadeanna turns her attention to Kathryn and it was then that she noticed they were missing and she shrugs and says, “There is a possibility, but I’m not too sure as I’ve only seen holoprograms of it.”

 

Before Kathryn could answer Akadeanna the Mess Hall doors open and the Maquis Officers who had disappeared filed in forming a line on either side of the door, Akadeanna watched smiling so she was right what was happening a Maquis Crew Presentation.  She watches as 5 minutes after the last of them enter the last one truly enters to a round of applause from the Maquis Officers as Chakotay stepped into the room dressed in his Maquis Captain’s Uniform making Akadeanna smile.

 

Chakotay moves forward and the Maquis Officer’s follow suit moving with their Captain as they went to where Akadeanna stood and then they formed a line and Chakotay stepped forward and went to a one-knee bow and he says, “I am Captain Chakotay Hawk I present to you Admiral the crew of the Val Jean.”

 

Akadeanna smiles as Chakotay presented his crew and she says, “Welcome home Captain Hawk and the crew of the Val Jean.” Chakotay stood up with his sister’s words and goes to stand next to her and he says, “I won’t make you step down, she is your crew your family.” Akadeanna smiles at Chakotay’s words and she says, “Then I ask you to stand beside me as my First Officer.”

 

Chakotay smiles and says, “I accept.” Akadeanna looks at her crew and wraps her arm around her brother and she says, “My Team My Family!” Every Maquis Officer responds with “My Team My Family!” Akadeanna then says, “You are dismissed to what you were doing.” She watches as the Maquis Officers reintegrate with the Starfleet Officer’s though a few chose instead to mingle with their own.

 

Akadeanna releases her hold on her twin and nods at him and the young Captain went to Harry and talked to him. Kathryn Janeway looks at Akadeanna and asks, “Was that what you thought it was possibly?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes it is, when a Maquis crew is separated from the others and join another crew, when another Maquis comes to the new crews ship the Maquis will all return to their normal uniforms and their Maquis Commanding Officer will present himself or herself and their crew to the Maquis who came. It is called a Maquis Crew Presentation.”

 

Kathryn was shocked at her words, but then asks, “Why did Chakotay introduce himself as Captain Hawk? Isn’t he a commander?” Akadeanna laughs and heads to a table with Maquis Officers and says, “Oh no a year before Voyager and the Val Jean disappeared Chakotay became a Captain, Starfleet has misinterpreted our ranks many times.”


	5. Catching Up WIth Chakotay

Kathryn was startled at the Admiral's words that she had misinterpreted Chakotay's rank making him a Commander and she looks at Chakotay and says, “Captain I am sorry about the misinterpretation of your rank.  It makes sense though why your men always referred to you as Captain even though you are Commander to us.” Chakotay says, “Apology accepted Captain.”  Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes that is why our men call him Captain not Commander.”

 

Kathryn nods and says, “That makes sense, I take it your Commander and Captain ranks look very similar to each other.” Akadeanna nods and pulls out 2 pictures and she hands the first one to Kathryn and says, “Yeah that's true this first picture is our Commander's rank,” she pauses and Kathryn accepts the photo and then Akadeanna hands Kathryn the second one and she says, “This is what our Captain's rank.” Kathryn accepts the second picture and she notices the minor differences and she says, “Yeah I see what you mean, the Captain's rank has just minor differences and yes I can see now that Chakotay is a Captain.”

 

Akadeanna smiles and says, “I'm glad you can see the minor differences, they look more different when they get to ranks above Captain they are more different than the other ranks.”  Kathryn nods and she asks, “Would you like to join me at my table Admiral?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Sure Kathryn.”  Kathryn leads Akadeanna to where she normally sat, though many Maquis Officers approached the pair and ask, “Is it true Admiral we are going home today?” Akadeanna smiled at each one and told them the same answer, “Yes you are going home today.”  Kathryn finally spoke up and she says, “Can't you leave the poor Admiral alone?”  It was to a young Maquis Officer who flinches at the Captain and she says, “It's ok young one, I don't mind yes you all are going home today.”  The young one smiles as the Admiral wasn't fazed by the Captain's words and he says, “Thank you Admiral.” He bowed and left.

 

Kathryn looks at Akadeanna and asks, “Aren't you tired of being asked the same question?” Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No I don't mind answering that question, many of the young ones like that one this was their first assignment never been away from their families this long.”  Kathryn flinches at her words, but she asks, “Do you know anything about my Father?  Vice Admiral Kendall Janeway?” Akadeanna flinches at Kathryn's question about her own father and she sighs and says, “Yes I know about your father, he and I have become close friends since I started getting the negotiations with Starfleet, he helped with the peace treaty.  However he is in Maquis Medical right now, he's got cancer and he is under our care for the cancer.”

 

Kathryn was shocked that Akadeanna knew her father, but glad she did, but then she winces at her words that her father had cancer and she asks, “Does any race have treatment for cancer yet Akadeanna?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yes the Maquis do that's why he is in our care, we are the only ones to have a treatment for any and all forms of cancer and can treat up to and including mid-stage 4 cancer we sadly can't do anything for late stage 4 cancer; your father is just in mid-stage 3.”

 

Kathryn was glad hearing that the Maquis had treatment for cancer and that was why her father was in their care and she asks, “How did the Maquis discover a treatment for cancer?” Akadeanna smiles softly and says, “Our ships are designed to collect the radiation from the Great Barrier we use that radiation to create an injectable treatment for cancer and to create radiation tubes to treat those too far in stages for the injectable kind or for those like your father who the injection doesn't work.”  She stops and then her sky blue eyes turn to her ship sitting silently near Voyager still and she says, “They also collect radiation to help Cybertronians the radiation of the Great Barrier creates the finest tasting Energon anyone has ever tasted I've been told by the Seekers that it tastes like Vosian High Grade Energon; but we call it Liquid Energon Replacement.”

 

Chakotay had been walking near where his sister and Captain were sitting and Chakotay asks, “What do you know about the Liquid Energon Replacement sis?”  Akadeanna looks up at her twin and she says, “I know everything about it bro.”  Chakotay raises an eyebrow at her words and he asks, “Then what are the initials ALH that are on every machine and every blueprint?”  Akadeanna laughs and says, “You've known me all our life yet you don't recognize your own sister's initials? ALH stands for me Akadeanna Louise Hawk.”

 

Chakotay stares at his twin and he says, “But that makes no sense! It was created 3 months before we were born!” Akadeanna laughs and says, “On December 25th 3 months before we were born was when it was made.” Chakotay blinks as she knew that and he asks, “Then how could it have been you?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “You know my gifts Chakotay in both forms; that's how.” Chakotay stared and he gasps and says, “You Time Warped! That's how you could be there before we were born! But why? Why did you Time Warp?  Are you the reason Stargance taught you to Time Warp even though he never wanted to Time Warp.” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes I Time Warped that's how I was there before we were born.  Yeah I convinced him to teach my younger self to Time Warp.” She stops and sighs and asks, “Do you remember the needle that was first injected into Veronica and then into me?”

 

Chakotay was startled that she had done that and he blinks at her question about the needle and he nods and says, “Yeah I remember that, I remember watching Veronica's body jerk, but your body didn't even seem to react to it.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “I was the one who injected into both her and into me.  Veronica originally died 2 hours after I arrived in the past of a very weak heart; what I injected into her was our treatment for a weak heart from our time.  The second thing I injected which was into me was my genetics to make my younger self a Half-Breed, originally I was born pure Human and on August 25th of our 15th year I became a Half-Breed because of my love of Skyfire, but when I went through hell and back growing up nearly attacked by the Mech that you know as Megatronus Prime, when we were 5 years old Megatronus originally betrayed the other 12 Original Primes wanting to destroy our sun, then 5 days after I turned 6 years old I was in our Market Place with my Royal Guards and I got separated from then while I was in the clothing stall they had left because that they thought I had left.”

 

She stops and closes her sky blue eyes before saying, “While I was trying to find them Megatronus Prime tried to attack me for the mere fact that I am the human of a Prime, Stardancer Prime protected me from him and that was the day I met the Moon Wind Autobots, it wasn't until we were 12 years old that their brother Orion Pax became Optimus Prime.”  Chakotay was startled listening to his sister's words and he says, “That's why you made your younger self a Half-Breed and that's why Orion Pax became a Prime before we were born. Wait you were the first face I saw the day we were born wasn't it?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yeah that Egyptian Goddess that held me, you, and Veronica was me.”  Chakotay was startled at her words, he didn't believe it was real that memory, but listening to his sister it was true and he asks, “So you remember both timelines then? What about Stargance and Starvance?”

 

Akadeanna sighs opening her sky blue eyes and says, “Yes I remember both timelines, I will never forget the memories of the timeline that I originally grew up through and the one I created, the one that happened before I changed will never fade one could ask me anything about that timeline and I could tell anyone anything in perfect detail.” Chakotay was startle and he says, “That is quite impressive that you could do that.  Sadly I only knew Stargance in my original timeline, Stargance and Starvance died at the exact time I was born both in this timeline and the one I changed to, 5 am Egyptian Time, 1901 Cybertronian Time.”  Chakotay was startled, but he asks, “What happened to Skylar/Skyfire in your original timeline?”

 

Akadeanna's sky blue eyes dart away from her twin and she says, “September 25th of our 15th year he died during his Navigant; everyone except Skyfire returned, he was deposited a measly 10 light-years too far from Cybertronian and he did a burn-in, but this time I made sure 3 months before we were born that he, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream did their Navigant and I was there making sure that Skyfire would come back safely, if you read about a large bi-colored seeker attacking another Seeker when he grabbed Skyfire's arm roughly; that was me, when I was 4 years old he came into my life and he protected me for 11 years; I never stopped loving him after I lost him when I was 15 so when I went back in time I was just as protective if not more so of him.”

 

Chakotay was startled at her words he had heard about that then he blinks and he asks, “I heard also that a bi-colored Seeker who was a Spark Prime pushed the councils on making Orion Pax a Prime 3 months before we were born as well as I heard that she made Thrust become a Prime the same day Orion did. Was that you?”  Akadeanna wasn't surprised Chakotay had heard of it and she nods and says, “Yeah that was me.”  Chakotay was shocked at her words that it was her.

 

Chakotay asks, “Why did you do that?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Already explained that Chakotay to protect me growing up, it should’ve been Optimus Prime who protected me when I was 6 years old, but _no_ Stardancer had to protect me because of the simple reason they couldn’t decide between Orion or Megatron to become a Prime. I just showed them the gruesome reality that would happen if Megatron became a Prime.”

 

Chakotay winces as that had been why Akadeanna had made sure Orion Pax became a Prime before they were born and he asks, “Do you still have whatever you showed them showing that Orion was the better choice?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes I do even though with the timeline change Megatron never turned to the Decepticons.  Would you like to see them?”

 

Chakotay was surprised Akadeanna still had them, but nods and says, “Yes I would like to see them.” Akadeanna stood up and leads him and Kathryn to an empty table that was large enough and pulls out the stack of pictures and once again started placing them in order starting from July 21st of their 18th year until March 25th, 2371.  Chakotay and Kathryn were startled staring at the photos and Chakotay asks, “Who is that in the photos and when did this start and end?”

 

Akadeanna sighs and says, “That is Starscream in all the photos,” she pauses and points at the first one and says, “Taken July 21st of our 18th year,” she pauses then points at the last one and says, “And this one was taken March 25th, 2371.” Chakotay stares at the pictures and so does Kathryn and both flinch at the images, Akadeanna says, “I didn’t take them all,” she pauses and indicates the ones after the attack until her birthday in 2371 and she says, “Hook took these; the attack still happened when I was 42, but I was in cryogenic sleep until March 25th, 2371 originally.  Skylar protected me this time around and I woke up on Cybertron 3 days after the attack.”

 

Kathryn asks, “Why did Megatronus Prime not betray his brothers this time?” Akadeanna sat down and closes her sky blue eyes and says, “They were destroying suns to harvest Energon the life-blood of Cybertronians, however the 13 had one rule ‘Never destroy a planet with life’ Megatronus thought we weren’t worth saving and wanted to destroy Earth by destroying our sun; a fight broke out between them some of us humans, but Megatronus was stronger than his brothers so they stole this,” she pauses and touches a button on her arm and the Leadership Matrix appeared and she says, “The Leadership Matrix the key to activate the Energon Harvester and 7 of them created a tomb of their own bodies to protect it.  I was chosen as its protector; originally the 7 came to me in a vision and gave it to me; but when history was changed Megatronus himself gave it to me.”

 

Kathryn flinches and says, “You made sure the Maquis created their new Energon so that wouldn’t happen right?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yeah that’s why I did that.  I grew up originally with him being a bastard; but I saw what he could be like as a kind and gentle Mech with my Dimensional abilities, that’s why I wanted the universe to know a kind Megatronus Prime and I didn’t want to have to kill him again when I was 24.”

 

Kathryn asks, “Why did you kill him originally when you were 24?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “I’m not just trained as a leader I am trained as a medic, your own Doctor could tell you the same thing that it is our job to protect the innocent,” she pauses and looks away and she says, “He was badly attacking Stardancer Prime, I had been fighting a Decepticon known as Barricade when I heard Stardancer scream and I threw Barricade and ran to where Stardancer’s scream came from and found Megatronus attacking him badly, I protected Stardancer, but I gave Megatronus a chance to retreat and to leave us alone, but he said ‘NEVER you’ll have to kill me.’ I didn’t want to hear those words, but he didn’t give me a choice I ripped out his spark and looked at it for a few seconds before saying, ‘You are a disgrace to your brothers and all the Primes who have come after you I curse you to the Pit forever.’ I crushed his spark after I said that, basically the Pit is like hell to us humans.”

 

Kathryn winces at her words and she asks, “Does the phrase ‘I curse you to the Pit forever ensure someone would never be reborn or by Cybertronian terms resparked?” Akadeanna looks back at Kathryn and nods and says, “Yeah that’s what it does.”  Kathryn nods and says, “It makes sense and yes our Doctor would say the same thing about protecting the innocents too.”


End file.
